


knowing you, knowing her

by vdaynico



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, this is stupid and gay but im stupid and gay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdaynico/pseuds/vdaynico
Summary: Sayo has to come to the realization Hina and Aya are more of a thing she and Aya will ever be. All the mean time she's watching "top 10 aya maruyama moments that made us gag" videos on youtube.





	knowing you, knowing her

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to everyone who liked the First Ever AyaSayo Content heres the Second Ever AyaSayo Content. sayo is a useless lesbian who watches watchmojo.

Sayo was laying in her bed, phone in hand, as she examined the watch count of a video titled “[PASUPARE] CUTE AYA-CHAN MOMENTS BEST OF AYA MARUYAMA 2017 (●´ω｀●)”. It was well above 100,000 clicks, and the most shameless thing about that number is that half of it must have been Sayo.

At first she just checked out the video after Hina was sending a dozen of these fan edits of PasuPare. It seemed like the other members had videos like this of them as well, titled in the similar mannerism, but Maruyama-san seemed to be the most popular victim of these kind of videos (maybe tied with Shirasagi-san, but she wasn’t known for “cute” outbursts like Maruyama-san).

Compilations of Aya also seemed to last longer than other members’, but knowing she is the front member it’s no surprise she gets interviewed the most.

She watched the video everyday or so at least twice, and didn’t think any of it.

Now that she could almost recite the whole video by memory she had to face the problem none other than Maruyama Aya. 

Hina was hard to read if she didn’t want to talk about it (she could talk about a million other thing else anyway) but Sayo knew. She knew Hina was most likely in love with Maruyama-san. Probably the whole thing is still one sided, but knowing Hina and knowing Maruyama-san, she was pretty sure in matter of weeks they would start a relationship.

Hina was well on the path to Aya’s heart, while Sayo watched compilations of her.

The thought made Sayo feel a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Sayo walked over to her table and started examining a signed PasuPare picture Hina left there. It was clearly mass produced, everyone’s signature was printed on and they wrote empty good wishes for the reader. For some reason she had this unshakable thought that Hina was holding Maruyama-san’s hand, but it was for nothing. Maruyama-san was between Yamato-san and Wakamiya-san.

Sooner or later she has to admit her feelings and confront Hina. But for now she just rolled on her other side and clicked the next video.


End file.
